


νεράιδες και ανθρώπους ( fairies and humans )

by delta_manquant



Series: Πιθανές ιδέες ιστορίας ( Potential Story Ideas ) [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairies, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Humans, I am not rewriting all of those characters, Kinda d&d like, LGBTQ, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nymphs & Dryads, There are so many characters jebus cwist, Trans Male Character, Witchcraft, fantasy gay, lgbtq ally, mega gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_manquant/pseuds/delta_manquant
Summary: Potential story idea, where the Iplier Egos are a mixture of different fantasy species.May, most likely, include LGBTQ relationships between Ipliers and Septic egos.
Series: Πιθανές ιδέες ιστορίας ( Potential Story Ideas ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204355





	νεράιδες και ανθρώπους ( fairies and humans )

This is basically here in this series for me to jot down my ideas for a fantasy AU, if you like it, cool, if not, sucks to be you.

I haven't gotten to invested in the idea since it is still only an idea but here are some things for future me to look at if I end up doing this.

. Dark and Wilford are husbands who got stuck in a time loop causing them to have been between the ages of 32 to 36 for over 70 years now, though they got married two decades after meeting each other for the first time.  
. Oh and they are time travelers.  
. Dark has an adopted brother who is actually named Adonis, but prefers to go by as the Host.  
. Dark recently allowed the Host to be apart of the family again after not talking to him for five or so years, due to family reasons.  
. Dark is genderfluid and will make different appearances in a male, female, and more often then not, androgynous form.  
. Dark is an ex-seer gone time-traveler  
. Wilford is a veteran who got stuck in a time warp a year after WW1, the time warp breaking his brain due to its mysterious properties.  
. Wilford is pansexual, but only found he was interested into dudes after marrying Dark.  
. Wilford has a best friend named Bim who he met at a bar several years ago, he found out Bim was a cannibal soon after that, but doesn't care.  
. The Host is a seer who lives in their adopted sibling's basement.  
. The Host had an identity crisis years back that caused him to have blackouts and would often attack people during these blackouts.  
. He doesn't have a problem with his name, but usually only tells people he trusts.  
. Has to share his basement with the cannibal.  
. They have a lot of arguments  
. Bim is the outcome of a cult offering  
. He eats people to stay alive and to keep his brain in tact  
. Lack of eating causes blackouts that will only allow him to return to once he has eaten enough  
. Bim is very much so a bard of the sorts  
. Bim has two older brothers named Jin and Jim, but they get confused so often that they just call themselves Jim  
. Jims are nightmares from hell  
. Aka constant sugar rushed toddlers

...

Last edits made :

March 10, 2021


End file.
